The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Patch antennas are narrowband, wide-beam antennas that include active antenna elements bonded to dielectric substrates. Patch antennas typically have a relatively low profile compared to aerial antennas and are mechanically rugged. Patch antennas are therefore suitable for mounting on the exterior of vehicles to receive satellite signals, such as Satellite Digital Audio Radio Services (SDARS). Patch antennas for automotive use are commonly positioned on the roof, hood, or trunk lid to help ensure that the patch antenna has an unobstructed view overhead or towards the zenith.